


The Trust is Palpable

by star_is_sad



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arthur Watts is a cocky bitch, Atlas Academy (RWBY), Ex Chemistry, Flashbacks, Hacking, James Ironwood Needs a Hug, Jealousy, M/M, Military Ranks, Past James Ironwood/Arthur Watts - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Post-Volume 7 (RWBY), Prison, Relationship breakdown, Volume 8 (RWBY), bitter ex's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_is_sad/pseuds/star_is_sad
Summary: James needs Watts to hack Penny and bring her back to him, though their conversation takes a detour.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Arthur Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Trust is Palpable

**Author's Note:**

> James and Watts are bitter ex's. It's canon.

By the time Watts came to there was a splitting pain in the side of his head and a tired looking General stood in front of him. 

“You’ve seen better days.” The doctor spoke, getting himself comfortable in the chair he’d been placed in. He watched as Ironwood looked to the two guards standing behind Arthur, giving them a nod.

“Leave us.” The General commanded. The two saluted before hastily leaving the small room. 

“If you wanted to get us alone, all you had to do was ask.” Watts spoke with a smug grin. Even with the black eye and no doubt the bruise which was starting to blossom from where he’d been hit by the guard, Arthur still held his egotistic air around him. James’ face didn't change, remaining emotionless. 

“I need you to do something.” James spoke firmly, walking a bit closer to the man in the chair. Watts only raised an eyebrow with curiosity, liking the sound of this. “I need you to find Penny.” Arthur couldn't help the small chuckle which left his mouth at the request. 

“Polendina’s toy gone exploring?” He asked, leaning back in his chair now. 

“Can you or can’t you track it?” James asked, voice growing more irritated by the second. Watts scoffed at the question, rolling his eyes.

“Of course I can, but what do I get in return?” He inquired. James was getting dangerously close now, close enough for Arthur to notice the man's new prosthetic arm.  _ That had been fast _ . Arthur couldn’t help the small flinch as the heavy hand grasped at his shoulder, the General slowly walking behind the chair. 

“You’ll get a peaceful stay in your cell without my men beating you to a bloody pulp.” James’ voice was dark and straight to the point. “How does that sound?” He asked, slowly releasing his grip and stalked back around to face Watts. 

“It wouldn't be the first time.” Arthur commented, both men knowing what he was referring to. 

_ About twenty five years earlier _

Arthur crumpled to the floor, a grunt leaving his mouth as his aura shattered around him. He could taste blood on his lips and felt pain every time he breathed.

“Get up.” One of the young men spat to him as he tried to recover onto his hands and knees, only to receive another swift kick to the ribs. Arthur gasped at the sharp pain, but it didn't break his resolve. 

“I expected huntsmen in training to hit harder than that.” Watts snapped back, seemingly only aggravating the team of four around him more. He felt a hand at the back of his shirt, ragging him up to his feet.

“You think you’re clever, don’t you?” One of the boys asked, eliciting a weak chuckled out of Arthur.

“Well, actually-“ before he could get out another word, a hard punch connected with his jaw, sending him back down to the ground. Watts’ vision blurred with the force behind it, his body lying still against the cold snow of Atlas Academy grounds. 

“Not so smart now, huh?” He heard one of the boys above him talk, the others laughing in agreement. Watts wanted to reply with one of his snarky comments, desperately so, though that punch seemed to have hit him harder than he’d realised.

“Come on, I think he’s had enough” another spoke, leaving Arthur unmoving in the snow. It was cold, especially with no aura to protect you. The young man's body shivered, though Watts was more concerned with clinging onto consciousness. He heard the multiple pairs of boots walk away from him, crunching in the show beneath them till he was alone. 

He wanted to move. To pick himself up, drag himself back to his dorm to tend to his wounds in peace, but his body wouldn’t do it. 

“Arthur?” He heard a voice from above him, one that made his eyes blink open. The next thing he knew he was being helped up into a sitting position and a jacket was being wrapped around his shoulders.

“James?” Watts managed to ask, knowing that voice from anywhere. He rested his aching head against the others shoulder, a sigh leaving his mouth. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” The other replied, holding Arthur closer. “What did I say about getting snarky with those assholes again?” He asked, earning a small chuckle from the barley conscious Watts. 

“You know me, James.” He drawled out. “I just can’t help myself.” 

-

“You won't have me rescuing you this time.” James responded. 

Watts rolled his shoulders back, trying to remain as composed as possible. Obviously, he would have preferred more than that, though he didn't fancy receiving any more injuries tonight. 

“I suppose that will have to do.” He replied, eyes looking up to James’. They were drained, but still had that steely resolve, determination.  _ He hadn't given up yet then _ . 

“Good.” James said, starting to head for the door. “I will have my men supply you the equipment you need, but  _ do not _ try anything. You will be supervised at all times. One foot out of line and they will take action.” he warned, though James’ threats rolled off of Watts easily.

“One thing, before you leave, James.” Arthur spoke, a small smile appearing on his face. The General turned half way, looking back to the other man.  _ “I told you so.”  _

_ About ten years ago _

“You can not be serious, James.” Arthur spat as he stormed into The General’s office, his face a picture of anger and annoyance. James looked up from his desk, almost expecting this reaction. He slowly stood, holding out his hand to try and calm the other. 

“Arthur, let me explain-“ he started before being cut off.

“Explain what?” He asked, now glaring at the other man. “Why you choose that fat imbecile over me, over your  _ partner?! _ ” 

“I did not choose him over you, I chose his idea because I believe it’s a good direction to go.” James explained, trying to remain calm. “I told you when I became General and you became one of Atlas’ head scientists I was not going to show favouritism. I meant it.” James spoke firmer now. 

“You are making a mistake.” Watts continued, clenching his hands into fists. “As your partner, I urge you to listen to me.” 

“Arthur.” James started, face tired. “As your partner, I need you to trust me.” Watts shook his head at that, frustrations rising. 

“Trust you?” He asked, voice dangerously low. “Yes, the trust is  _ palpable _ right about now, James, after this betrayal.” Watts snarled back. James rolled his eyes at that, walking around the desk to stop in front of the other man.

“You’re being dramatic.” 

“No. Being dramatic is picking Polendina’s pet project over my actual work.” Arthur retorted, glaring straight back into James’ eyes. 

“You're jealous.” The General scoffed.

“Yes, I’m bloody jealous!” Watts snapped. “You’re choosing another man over me!” His voice broke at the end, leaving the two men standing in deafening silence for a few moments after. Arthur tried to grain some compose, but the anger was practically rolling off of him in waves. 

James looked away, trying to collect his thoughts before his gaze returned to the man in front of him. 

“Arthur.” He started gently. “This isn't going to work.” Watts frowned, confused.

“What isn't?” He asked, only making James shake his head.

“You and me.” He clarified. “We cannot let a relationship get in the way of our work. I’m sorry.” James said, Arthur just stared back at him in stunned silence, unable to bring himself to speak again. With a sigh, James slowly took a few steps away from the other man before checking the time. 

“I have a meeting to get to.” He spoke as if nothing had happened, voice void of emotions. “If you would still like to discuss the Penny Project with me, I’ll be back in an hour.” The General continued, beginning to walk to the door. 

With clenched fists, Arthur finally found his voice. 

“You’re making a big mistake, James.” Watts spoke, voice dark. “I promise you that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Any and all comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
